Tere Sang
by Mystic Morning
Summary: You care for me….. same as I. You fight for me….. I fight against the World. You can sacrifice for me…. I can compromise in anything. You can understand the language of my silence….. I can hear your unspoken words. You…. my bestie…. The most precious gift of my life…
1. Chapter 1

It's based on set after a very popular series **"KHAUFNAK HAVELI"** aired on 27-28 December 2013 on request of one of my regular reviewer **Purba**.

Dear I'm here….. with your demand.

Don't know how it's actually made. Don't know you will even like it or not! I have tried. Please go through it. If it can't satisfy you, please forgive this poor writer, dear. :( :(

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Daya was working in kitchen when suddenly heard a loud crashing sound from upstairs. He stopped & rushed to the source of sound.

He got shock to see the scenario. Abhijeet stood awkwardly supporting the railing of staircase with closed eyes, breathing heavily. Pieces of broken glass of a water jug scattered everywhere….. some on stairs….. some came down on floor of lounge & some pieces were there near Abhijeet's feet.

Daya immediately rushed to him with… **kya hua Abhijeet….. Yaar tum thik toh ho? Yeh jug gira kayse?**

He supported his buddy to stand properly.

Abhijeet (managed his irregular breathing): **sar chakra gaya achanak yaar. Jhat se ankhon ke samne andhera cha gaya aur mai misbalanced ho gaya.**

Daya thoughtfully….. **hmmm! Hoga hi. Superman joh khud ko samajhte ho. Hospital se bhag ne ka badha zaldi laga tha nah tumhe!** He made his buddy sit on staircase in a safe distance from broken glasses.

Daya: **tum idhar kya kar rahe the aur yeh jug le ke jaa kahan rahe the tum?**

Abhijeet irritatingly: **nahane jaa raha tha! Kya Daya….. khali jug le ke jayunga kahan aur…. kitchen me hi nah?**

Daya smiled sheepishly: **aare chidh kiun rahe ho Boss…. Mai toh aise hi puch raha tha. Achha yeh batao, tumhe aab kitchen me kya kaam?**

Abhijeet made a face….. **pani lene. Jug me mai pani hi rakhta hoon bhaisaab, khana nehi.**

Daya smiled on his brother's irritation…. **toh mujhe batate. Mai laa ke deta. Tum kiun jaa rahe the? Dekha….. phirse chot lagte lagte bache ho.**

Abhijeet: **kayse bulaun? Phone toh uppar kamre me hi chor ke aye ho.**

Daya: **toh awaz dete.** (proud voice) **Ek awaz se hi yeh Daya prakat ho jata tumhare samne.**

Abhijeet casually: **tum aur kitna karoge Daya? Pura din bureau me the… itna thak ke aye ho….. Aur phir mere hi ghar me itni raat ko mere hi karan tumhe khana banana padh raha hai. Ekbar baat sunne ke liye uppar jate, phir pani dene ke liye….**

Daya's grip on Abhijeet's shoulder automatically loosened. He stood up & silently made his way towards kitchen. After sometimes he came back with a bucket & cleaner to clear all the mess.

Abhijeet got confuse by his l'll brother's sudden reaction but said nothing.

Daya cleaned all glass pieces with full alertness & went to kitchen. He washed his hands there, filled another jug with water and turned to the door.

He shocked to see Abhijeet standing at entrance…. **Abhijeet tum idhar? Mai yeh pani** (showing the jug) **tumhe hi dene jaa raha tha.**

Abhijeet neither said anything nor did he move.

Daya: **thik hai. Tum hi le jao.** He handed over the jug to his buddy  & again got busy with cooking.

After half an hour he was over & came out from kitchen.

Abhijeet sited at lounge. Daya smiled little looking his brother…. **Tum idhar hi ho? Achha hua, mujhe sidhi** ( _stairs_ ) **se uppar** (stressed the word uppar) **nehi jana padha. Kitchen counter me khana rakh di mai, tum le lena. Kaho toh dining table set kar ke jaun?**

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow….. **kahan jaoge?**

Daya (hide his eyes from his best friend): **ghar…. apna ghar.**

Abhijeet: **kiun? Achanak ghar kiun jana?**

Daya: **meri marzi…. Mera ghar….**

Abhijeet: **achha! Pahele toh tumhe nehi jana tha?**

Daya stubbornly: **aab jana hai…. tumhe koi problem hai?**

Abhijeet's lips curved in smiles suddenly….. **mujhe pata hai, tum kiun jata chahte ho?**

Daya: **kiun?**

Abhijeet: **tum apna woh fancy dress ko miss kar rahe ho…**

Daya: **kya!**

Abhijeet: **kya kya? Kitna weird lag rahe tha phir bhi tum uss jacket pe fida ho gaye! dekho Boss, chanderi** (type of fabric, silk material) **ka jacket….. mujhe kab se aisa ek pahenne ka maan tha…. kisne kaha… haan?**

Daya made a irritate look: **tum toh bolo hi mat… Abhijeet, the coat man!**

Abhijeet: **aain!**

Daya: **aur kya? Pankaj se le ke Salunkhe sir tak sabne achha khasa sherwani pahene the kal….. Sirf tum hi apna sada hua coat nehi bhul paye.**

Abhijeet: **aare, mai kya karun? Unlogone hi toh dress diye the. Thik hai, mai coat man…. Aur tum? Lag raha tha….. Pankaj ka kurta pahene hue the.**

Daya: **mai bahat handsome dikh raha tha Abhijeet. Tumhe jalan ho raha hai?**

Abhijeet laughs: **khak handsome! Tera kurta kitna chota tha length me. Lag raha tha, zaldi zaldi me kisi aur ka pahen liya.**

Daya: **aur tumhara woh polo pants…Dekho Boss, raat bahat ho gaya. Dus** (10 pm) **baj raha hai. Aur late karne se ghar jake khana banake phir kha ke sote sote der ho jayega. Kal bureau bhi jana hai.**

Abhijeet: **aur jo khana tum abhi banaye ho?**

Daya: **woh toh tumhara hai. Ghar tumhara, ration tumhara….khana bhi tumhara hi hoga, nehi?**

Abhijeet (in deep tone): **aur tum bhi toh mere ho.**

Daya looked at him instantly…. **ne…. nehi…. woh toh thik hai. Dekho Abhijeet, mujhe ghar jana chahiye. Late ho raha hoon.** He marched towards the main door.

Abhijeet (in grave voice): **late toh tum kal bhi ho rahe honge Daya, sabke jaan bachane ke liye. Already do** (2) **khoon ho chukka tha. ACP sir pe bhi hamla hua. Phir bhi mujhe hi pagalon ke tarha kiun dhund rahe the tum?**

Daya's feet stopped but he did not turn….. **dusre sabhi kal mere samne hi the. Lekin tum mil nehi rahe the, chinta toh hota hai Abhijeet. Akhir dost ho tum.**

Abhijeet reluctantly: **dost? Mai tumhara dost hoon Daya? Achha yaad dilaya.**

Daya sighed: **ok bye.**

Abhijeet (in some rough tone): **humesha ke liye bye.**

Daya shocked & turned at Abhijeet….. **matlab?**

Abhijeet: **kya matlab?**

Daya: **humesha ke liye ka kya matlab?** **Tum karna kya chahte ho?**

Abhijeet (plainly): **tum itna soch kiun rahe ho dost?** (showing bandage in his shoulder) **Mera right hand zakhmi hai. Toh sayad mai thik se khana nehi kha paunga. Dawai phir lunga kayse? Aur dose miss karne se zada se zada kya hoga… chakkar ayega… gir jaunga…. behosh ho jaunga. Aur mere sar pe agar ulta- sidha lag jaye toh mera maut bhi ho sakta hai, tumhe toh pata hai. Kal already bahat zor se laga tha. Is liye advance bye. Kya pata kal zinda Abhijeet se tum miloge yah nehi!**

Daya murmured: **itna sab kehna ka phursat mil gaya, lekin ek baar bhi rukne ko nehi kaha. Huhhhh…..**

Abhijeet: **kuch kaha tumne?**

Daya: **nehi toh.**

Abhijeet: **oh! Mai sayad galat suna. Thik hai, tum jao… aur rukoge toh late ho jaoge.**

Daya (in low voice): **rukun bhi toh kis haq se?**

Abhijeet from behind: **usi haq se, jisse tum kal mujhe dhund rahe the…. usi haq se, jisse kal mera chot dekh kar tumhe dard ho raha tha….. mujhe maarte waqt tumhara hath kamp raha tha… usi haq se, jisse khud zakhmi hone ke baad bhi tum kaal raat mere pass ruke hospital me, subha ACP sir ka dant kha kar bhi mujhe discharge karwaya. Kiun kia tum itna? Mar jane dete mujhe. Aaj isi ghar me mujhe le aate…. Lekin hospital ward se nehi….. Morgue se…. mere lash ko….. akhri baar ke liye….**

He stopped in between with a loud shout of Daya….. **Abhijeeeeet! Tumhe pata bhi hai kya anab- shanab bake jaa rahe ho? Dimag thik hai tumhara?**

Abhijeet sarcastically: **tumhe nehi pata, mai pagal hoon? Aare, Mumbai ke bachhe bachhe bhi janta hain CID ka senior inspector Abhijeet Srivastav ka dimagi halat thik nehi hai. Tumhe kayse nehi pata phir! Mai hoon pagal Daya.** (Loudly) **isi liye mai apne bhai ko thaka hua nehi dekh sakta. Pure din bhag- daur karke ghar laute hue apne bhai ko ek glass pani ke liye bar bar uppar- niche karana nehi chahta tha. Mai zakhmi zaroor hoon, lekin apahij nehi ke apne payron pe chalke tumhare pass na aa sakun.**

Daya froze in his place.

Abhijeet shouted: **joh tumhare dimag me aye wohi sahi hota nah humesha? Humesha mujhe tumhe manna padhta hai…. har baar…. har baat. Aapas me marpit ka natak…. Toh shuru Abhijeet kare. Jab pichli baar hum kidnapped hue the** ( _ref: CID KI KIDNAPPING_ ) **tab bhi, is bar bhi. Kiun, tum mahan ho…ke tum mujhpe hath nehi utha sakoge?** **Yah phir mujhe kuch ho gaya toh tumhe itna tasalli toh rahega ki mai tumhe pahele attack kiya tha, is liye tum mujhe…..**

Daya (angrily): **tum kahan ki baat kahan le ja rahe ho Abhijeet? Kuch samajh bhi rahe ho, kya kya bol rahe ho!**

Abhijeet grumbled: **mai baat ka batangar bana raha hoon? Aur tum?**

Daya (loudly): **mai kya… haan… mai kya? Maine kya kiya?**

Abhijeet laughed: **nehi nehi… Daya ji toh kuch kar hi sakte. Bas mujhe yaad dila diya…. Yeh ghar mera hai… ration mera…. khana mera…. Sirf yehi sab mera hai. Aur kisi pe mera koi haq nehi!**

Daya: **tum galat samajh rahe ho Abhijeet.**

Abhijeet: **nehi Daya… aaj maine sahi samjha. Ek dimagi mariz ko itne salon se tum daya dikhaye ja rahe ho. Tum bhi maan hi maan haste ho mujhpe. Bachpan me hi papa ko kho diya tha maine. Sakal tak yaad nehi unka. Maa… woh bhi mere hi karan chal base. Uske baad tumhe jine ka makshad bana liya tha mai…. Aab tum bhi mujhse tang aa chuke ho.**

Daya didn't take it anymore. He came forward to Abhijeet…. **Dekho Abhijeet, aisi koi baat nehi. Tumhe hurt karne ka mera koi irada nehi tha.**

Abhijeet pushed him roughly…. **Mai tumhe kya itna swarthy dikhta hoon…. apne matlab ke liye sirf mai tumhe apne ghar bula liya aaj? Aisa bhi kya keh diya maine joh tumhe laga mai tumhara insult kar raha hoon? Shola saal….. shola saal** (16 years) **se Daya humara rishta itna hi ban paya ki mai tumhe kuch bol bhi na paun? Itna gair hoon mai…. Itna paraya ho gaya mai tumhare liye!**

Abhijeet climbed upstairs for his own room with fast yet trembled steps without giving a single chance to Daya to speak anything and closed the door with a loud banggg!

Daya looked all helplessly…. **Abhijeet ko ho kya gaya achanak. Itna loud reaction!**

He made his way towards his brother's room. He tried so many times but the door did not open.

Lastly after one hour Abhijeet came from his room with red eyes holding his service revolver in hand.

He forcefully handed it to Daya with… **zindegi mujhse sab kuch chin liya Daya. Pahele yaadast …. Phir maa ….. Aab tum bhi chor rahe ho mujhe….. isse achha tum mujhe aaj maar hi dalo.**

Daya shocked, listen his brother's adamant tone….. **kya maaro haan…. kya maaro? Kab se bakwas kiye jaa rahe ho. Tab se sirf marna…. Aur marna…!**

Abhijeet shattered: **toh mai aur kya kahun Daya…. tum hi batao? Kya kami rahe gaya mere pyar me…. Kya kami ho gaya mujhe dosti nibhane me….. Tum aaj mere baton ka ulta matlab nikal rahe ho?**

Daya (in frustration): **tum se baat karna hi bekar hai. Tum aur tumhara yeh bachho jaisi harkaten…. Tang aa chuka hoon mai….** He stepped towards the main door ignored Abhijeet's pleading voice.

Abhijeet: **Daya, I am sorry. Please aisa mat karo. Please baat toh suno mera. Daya…**

But Daya did not bother to listen anything. He kicked his bike and just went to start his ride….. Suddenly heard a painful shout **Dayaaaaaa** …. followed by a gunshot!

..

..

..

..

..

..

A fearful panic shout can be heard from a room as **Abhijeeeeeet** ….. Daya wakes up with a jerk. He can't understand first, where he is actually. After grasping the present situation, a slender figure catches his attention lied on bed. He sighs heavily.

Abhijeet's sleep also breaks with the shout. He hurriedly tries to get up & lit the bed- side lamp. He comes into tension looking at Daya's sweaty red face even in this chilly winter night sited on the rocking chair beside his bed and panting heavily.

He tries to descend from bed in a hurry with… **Daya!**

But Daya shows no reaction.

Abhijeet (again in worried tone): **Daya!** He tries to hold his buddy's hand  & in this process he feels a jerk in shoulder. Unintentionally an **ahhhhh** comes from his mouth which breaks Daya's trance.

Daya instantly looks at him with shocked plus lost expression…. **Kya hua Boss…. Lag gaya phir se? Offff… tum aram se kuch nehi kar sakte? Humesha harbari me rehte ho!**

Abhijeet looks at him in concern while adjusting the sling on his shoulder. He asks slowly…. **Kya baat hai Daya?**

Daya hide his eyes…. **Ku…. Kuch…. Kuch bhi toh nehi. Soo jao tum.**

Abhijeet narrows his eyes: **aur tum?**

Daya: **mai bhi sota hoon nah? Tum aao… soo jao.** He tries to convince his brother.

Abhijeet sternly: **kya chupa rahe ho? sapna dekha koi…. Bura sapna?**

Daya nods absentmindedly. Then realizes his position…. **Aaa… na… aisa kuch nehi.**

Abhijeet hold his hands lovingly…. **Aab tum mujhse chupaoge? Apne Abhi se? kya baat hai…. batao? Woh sapna mujhe le kar hi dekhe ho nah tum?**

Daya shocks & inhales deep.

Abhijeet: **kya hua, bata na Bhai…**

Daya can't ignore that ever soothing call from his elder brother. He lowers his head & says almost in a whisper…. **Sorry Abhi.**

Abhijeet raises his eyebrow: **yeh loh! Sorry kiun? Tumne toh kuch kia hi nehi.**

Daya: **mai tum se gussa tha.**

Abhijeet sheepishly: **mujhe pata hai.**

Daya shocks: **tumhe pata tha!**

Abhijeet smiles softly: **mujhe nehi pata hoga toh aur kise hoga? Daya….. tum mere bhai ho. mera chutku sa bhai.**

Daya smiles sweetly listening that **chutku sa bhai**. It's a new name for him from his brother.

Abhijeet: **tumne soch liya mai tumhe paraya samajhta hoon. Is liye pani dene ke liye mai tumhe uppar nehi bulaya. Mai khud chal ke jaa raha tha. Is liye uske baad se tum ekbar bhi mujhse baat nehi ki. Aur phir kal tumne doctor ke baat bhi sun liya tha hospital me. Tab se tum guilty feel kar rahe ho. Yeh sab mila ke as usual tumhe pata nehi chala tum karna kya chahte ho asal me! Toh sabse achha solution…. Boss se gussa….. ho gaye tum…**

Daya's mouth opens in a big O shape…. **Tumhe itna sab kuch kayse pata chala Abhi? Mai tum se toh kuch kaha bhi nehi?**

Abhijeet laughs: **bachhu…. Yeh banda tumhara bada bhai hai. Tumhara chuppi bhi mujhse sab kuch kahe deta hai…. phir is baar tumne toh bahat kuch kiya!**

Daya embarrasses.

Abhijeet: **achha woh chor…. Sapna kya dekha…. Bata….. phir se mujhe kal ke jaisa maar raha tha kya sapne me?**

A shade of sadness covers Daya's face….. **tumhe bahat zor se laga hai Abhi?**

Abhijeet shrugs: **nehi re. Tu ne mara tha… toh mujhe bilkul bhi nehi laga.**

Daya: **kayse nehi laga…. rod se joh mara tha tumhe? Aur** ((he touches very carefully Abhijeet's forehead wounds) **yeh bhi kitna zada cut gaya.**

Abhijeet lovingly pat his buggy's back **: Aare kuch nehi re. Tu itna zada soch mat. Tu ne toh bahat lightly dhakka diya tha. Woh toh mai hi mirror pe ja ke gira. Pahele hi kafi choten laga tha toh uss waqt thik se balance nehi rakh paya. Lekin dawai le raha hoon nah mai? Thik ho jayega ek- do din me. Tum itna udas mat ho. Mujhe achha nehi lagta yaar.**

Daya (in a dreamy tone): **pata nehi Abhi, tum kis mitti se bane ho!**

Abhijeet laughs lightly: **yeh sab chor…. Achha bata nah… kya hua…. Hum dono phir ladh rahe the? Yah phir masti kar rahe the uss haveli me?**

Daya halfheartedly narrates all his silly dreams because without it, he knows his strict brother surely will not spare him.

After listening all… Abhijeet starts laughing wholeheartedly….. **ha ha ha…. Daya…. mai itni si baat pe itna bharak gaya ….. ha ha haaaa ….. tu ne mujhe itni si baat ke liye itna sab sunaya!** **Yaar, tera sapna bhi tujh jaysa pagal hai** ….Abhijeet was laughing continuously and madly…. **Lekin ek baat tere sapne me sach aya… tera kurta sach me chota lag raha tha…. tujhpe suit nehi kar raha tha kuch khas….**

Daya feels a strange sooth seeing his brother's delighted face though he wants to confront his brother for that **pagal** issue. He also joins Abhijeet.

But after some moments he stops abruptly.

Abhijeet doesn't looks it first, then suddenly notices his buddy's sad face. He also controls his laughter burst.

Abhijeet (in concern): **Daya….. phir se kya hua?**

Daya lowers his head…. **Mujhe utna zor se tumhe dhakka nehi dena chahiye tha.**

Abhijeet straightly: **phir se wohi baat. Maine mana kiya nah ekbar…. Baat samajh me nehi aati?**

Daya smiles little…. **Mujhe copy kar rahe ho?**

Abhijeet joins his both hands….. **nah baba….. aap ko copy karun….. itna himmat!**

Daya lightly hits Abhijeet: **phir se natak! Humesha acting! Tum nehi samjhoge.**

Abhijeet: **haan haan…. mai kayse samjhun? Mai thori nah door ke uss par se chup chup ke doctor aur ACP sir ke baten sun raha tha? Mai toh bed pe hi leta hua tha unke samne.**

The hospital moment flashes in Daya's mind…..

 _After the culprits arrested & brought to bureau…. Abhijeet's decreasing health and his various wounds led him to hospital. Freddy took him for primary treatment there. But seeing his condition, doctor advised him to admit for atleast one day. Daya, ACP sir & Dr. Salunkhe joined him later there. ACP sir informed his doctor that it was just a routine training session when doctor clearly wanted to know the main reason of those injuries as they didn't want to reveal the actual matter!_

 _Doctor:_ _ **nehi ACP sir, yeh aap kaysi baten kar rahe hai? Itna sara chot mock fight se laga!**_

 _ACP sir:_ _ **dekhiye doctor, hum isse zada aapse kuch disclose nehi kar sakte. Bas hum itna kahe sakte ki, aap Daya ko zada kuch mat kahena. Aap ko toh pata hai, woh bahat panic ho jayega. Halanki baat utna serious bhi nehi.**_

 _Doctor_ _ **: kya serious nehi sir? Inhe**_ _(pointing at Abhijeet)_ _ **kitna zada choten aya hai…. pata hai aap ko? Ek toh kandhe pe chot laga hai. Sar pe bhi kafi chot hai…. kisi ne sayad iron rod se mara….khoon kitna nikal raha tha, jab yeh aye the. Aur aap kahe rahe ki**_ _…. He was cut by ACP sir._

 _ACP sir:_ _ **doctor, hum aap se sahmat hai. Lekin hum aap se aur kuch bhi share nehi kar sakte. Yeh thora confidential hai humare. Aap zald se zald jitna ho sake, mere sher ko fit bana dijiye. Aur Daya bhi abhi aa jayega…. first aid le kar. Agar use bhi rest ke liye koi advice karna ho toh aap kar dijiyega.**_

Daya deepen in his own pool of thoughts….. when Abhijeet shakes him…. **Oye… kahan kho gaya?**

Daya forcefully flashes a smile…. **Kahi nehi Boss…**

Abhijeet completes his sentence…. **Bas, kal ke bare me soch raha tha. Daya…. mujhse tum chupane ki yeh nakam koshish karna bandh bhi karo…**

Daya: **nehi Boss, sach me mujhe bahat bura lag raha tha tumhe dekh ke … mai jitna bhi koshish karun…. tum chot lag hi jata** …. he makes an extreme sorry & guilty face.

Abhijeet (softly): **agar tumhe woh sab camera, microphone, recording ke bare me na pata chalta….. aur hum yeh sab natak na karta…. Sayad aaj hum ihan aise bayth bhi nehi pate… hai na?**

He starts waving his buddy hairs carefully….. **aur tumhe bhi meri wajah se yeh chot lag gaya** (pointing Daya's cut mark in forehead) **…. hum toh ek- dusre ko bachane ke liye hi yeh sab kiya tha Daya…. tum dil pe itna bojh kiun le raho ho mere Bhai?**

Daya (still in sad face): **tum bahat koshish kar rahe the….. mujhe bachane ki….. lekin mai….** His eyes turn teary **….. mai tumhe kitna zor se dhakka diya…. woh mirror tutke tumhe kitna laga tha…. aur toh aur rod se bhi** ….. An unbearable pain chokes his voice.

Abhijeet tighten his grip around his silly brother….. **dekh Daya…. e Daya… dekh na idhar…. Please….**

But Daya is not in mood to listen anything. He adjusts himself more cozily in his ever secured shell.

Abhijeet forcefully separates him from Daya and said in strict manner… **agar aur ek baar tum kal ki baat le ke aise mere ghar me tsunami lane ka plan banaoge Daya….. sachhi sachhi bol raha hoon….. mujhse bura koi nehi hoga.**

Daya gets shock.

Abhijeet (in convincing tone): **aise kya dekh rahe ho? Tum toh kal ki baat le ke aise bayth gaye jaise isse pahele kabhi kuch hua hi nehi mujhe… kabhi koi chot nehi laga? Daya…. hum CID officers hai…. humara zindegi ka kya bharosa. Yeh sab toh chalte rehta hai Yaar. Lekin jab tak tu hai mere sath…. Yakeen maan…. Mujhe kuch nehi hoga** …. he pats Daya's cheeks lovingly.

Daya: **phir bhi Abhi….**

Abhijeet (showing mock anger): **aur ek baar kaho tum…. wohi sab baat… adhi raat ko hi mai tumhe ghar se nikal dunga.**

Daya chuckles: **koi dikkat nehi babaji. Mai sidha apna ghar chala jaunga.**

Abhijeet smirks: **kayse jaoge bachhu….. tumhara bike aur ghar ki chabi already mere paas hai….** he shows the keys to his beloved emotional brother.

Daya tries to snatch these but fails as his elder brother comes in a mood of total masti and starts the chasing game with Daya.

Abhijeet runs towards outside to slip from his buggy's grip. But Daya is Daya. He also comes in naughty mood & immediately jumps from his seat.

Whole house turned into an elder's play land within some moments in that odd hour of night.

Lastly Abhijeet gets tired and let himself fall on sofa. Daya also gets fatigue and sits down.

But there **haha haa haa** session was going on and on.

Daya (controlling his laugh): **yaar tum na sach me unpredictable ho… ek chabi ke liye koi itni raat gaye itna bhagta hai bhala….!**

Abhijeet smiles affectionately: **achha Daya… tu joh sapne me dekha goli chala…. Laga kise… mujhe … yah …?**

Daya sadly: **pata nehi yaar. Lekin sayad mujhe, nehi tuh tum kiun utna zor se chikhoge?**

Abhijeet: **matlab tum mante ho?**

Daya astonishes: **kya?**

Abhijeet: **tum zitna mujhe le ke padheshan hote ho, mai bhi tumhara parwa karta hoon? Warna, sapne me bhi mujhe kiun dekhe… tumhare kiye tension le te?**

Daya comes closer to his brother: **kaysi baaten karte ho Abhijeet? Iss pure duniya me agar kisiko mere liye sabse zada parwa hai, koi mujhe sabse zada pyar karta hai…. woh sirf aur sirf tum hi toh ho.**

Abhijeet: **achha! Toh phir itni der se muh latkake kiun ho? Ek chotisi kya baat ho gayi, itna dil pe laga liye tum. Dinner bhi thik se nehi kiye. Mujh se ek baat bhi nehi… aur aab kya kya sapna dekhte phir raho ho!**

Daya smiles sweetly…. **Yaar tum joh ho mere paas. Bhala mai kayse muh latka ke rahe sakta hoon!**

Abhijeet ruffles the hairs of his buddy…. **Chalo aab. Problem solve. Aab sone chalo. Aur is baar gussa dikhane ka koi zaroorat nehi. Bed pe soo jana. Kiunki aab toh tum guest room me jaoge nehi…**

Daya embarrass and thinks better to keep mum in this taunt: **aare Abhijeet, tumhe toh mai ek important baat batana hi bhul gaya.**

Abhijeet (raises his eyebrow): **kya?**

Daya smiles: **bataun? Sochne do.**

Abhijeet turns serious…. **Important baat hai toh phir soch kya raha hai? Case file ki zaldi hai koi? Mai jata hoon nah kal bureau** (instantly changes his comment) **aa… matlab… tum mujhe kal lake dena…. Mai ghar bayth ke finish karunga** (again sees Daya's angry eyes) **…. woh matlab… tum hi karoge, mai bas sign karunga…**

Daya smiles on Abhijeet's fumble…. **Aa han! Important bole toh ek surprise hai aap ke liye inspector ji!**

Abhijeet (eagerly): **surprise? Aare bata nah, surprise kya…**

Daya smiles seeing his buddy's reaction…. **Surprise yeh hai, ki… ki…. woh surprise tumhe kal subha milne wala!**

Abhijeet smiles ear to ear….. **matlab aur kuch der…. Bas!**

Daya naughtily: **Abhijeet babu, kal subha… matlab 31 december ki subha!**

Abhijeet (stubbornly): **yeh kaysi baat hai…. kal subha matlab kal subha hi….. mujhe kal hi chahiye.**

Daya (childishly): **bade bhaiya…..** (showing the clock hanging on wall) **aab raat ko tin** (3am) **baj raha hai. Date hai 30 December 2013. Toh kal matlab 31** **st** **hi hue, hai nah….** he winks at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (showing fake anger): **achha! Tum mujhe yeh adhi raat ko tang kar rahe the? Ja…. Mujhe koi surprise nehi chahiye.** He makes his way again towards bedroom.

With a low laughter Daya also follows his serious yet nataunki friend.

Abhijeet lied there with a grumbling face. Listening Daya's footstep, he closed his eyes too.

Daya: **Boss… acting mat karo. Abhi room me aye ho…. itni zaldi soo bhi gaye! Thik hai….** he looks at Abhijeet from corner of his eyes…. **Mai woh surprise cancel hi kar deta hoon aab. Tumhara toh maan nehi.** He makes a sad voice.

But no response comes from opposite side. So he raises his voice…. **Mai chair pe bayth ke hi soo jata hoon. Zada se zada kya hoga, thora neck me pain hoga, aur kya! Aur mai year ending aab Nikhil ke sath hi manaunga…. Woh bahat pyara bachha hai, mujhe kitna manta bhi hai… tumhare sath rahne se year ending bahat boring ho jayega mera, isse achha mai aur Nikhil disko challenge uss raat.**

Abhijeet: **haan haan thik hai. Jao… Nikhil hi kiun, sab ko le ke jao. Mai sar pe, kandhe pe…. yeh sab patti bandhke sara hua bimaro wala porridge khata rahunga ghar baythe. Huhhhh…..**

Daya smiles secretly on his brother's jealousy…. **Haan wohi achha rahega. Tumhe rest karna chahiye. Good night Boss!**

Abhijeet: **oye nataunki! Mai bachha nehi ki, pure bistar me idhar se udhar ghumta phirta hoon raat bhar. Chup chap idhar aa ke lait ja. Aur chilla mat. Adhi raat ko pure ghar sar pe utha liya.**

Daya smiles sweetly…. **Mai kahan chilla raha hoon yaar, woh toh tum hi chidh rahe ho mere aane wale khushi dekh ke. Tum joh enjoy nehi kar paoge!**

Abhijeet looks at him with his famous fiery eyes.

Daya stops instantly… **achha achha…. Nehi karta mazak. Sorry.**

Abhijeet (lovingly): **aa ja. Bed pe soo ja. Mujhe bahat nind aa rahi yaar** … he yawns.

Daya: **tum pahele soo jao. Phir mai bhi….**

Abhijeet looks at him with questioning glace.

Daya: **chalo, aaj mai tumhe sulata hoon. Humesha tum karte ho nah** …. he smiles.

Abhijeet also smiles affectionately and closes his eyes. The magic of Daya's finger in his hairs leads him to dreamland within some moments.

After satisfying from his friend's side, Daya picks Abhijeet's mobile and opens a particular snap from photo gallery….. with the dashing duo a l'll angle also was there….. Shreya….. an eight years old baby girl…. whom they accidentally met years ago during some case & with whom his brother shares an unknown unspoken lovely parental bond from then.

Daya looks at Abhijeet's sleeping calm face….. **tum soch bhi nehi sakte Boss, kya wait kar raha hai as the surprise? Itne dino ke baad tum Shreya se phir miloge, tumhare liye itna toh mai kar hi sakta hoon…..**

Daya also lied on bed with contained smile in lips beside his elder brother while thanking his fate to give him such a unique priceless relation beyond consanguinity.

* * *

 ** _Readers….. again I'm here with another silly attempt…..to irritate you all… :P_**

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You Note**

 **Nandita:** _it's really an honor for me, it can bring smile in your pretty face :) :) thank you dear_

 **loveukavin:** _thank you dear_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **KAVINSANJANA:** _thank you dear_

 **Guest:** _yeh story aap ko achha laga, thank you. But dear, I am sorry….already 23_ _rd_ _ka episode based kaii sare stories post ho chuka hai. GD, Palak ji, Nandita… inlogone bahat hi unique idea pe likhe hai. Aur Rai bhi announce kar chuki hai, kuch post karne wali hai. Mai aur kya likhun ji…. In jaise unique writers ke baad mere dabbe me se aur kuch nikal nehi raha hai! Aur main baat yeh ki, mujhe sach kahun toh… woh episode bahat hi funny & impracticable laga. Last wala scene Duo part hote hue bhi kafi ajib tha (not Duo actually… they r just perfect, but the way FWP had shown the drama)…. mujhe sach me iss epiosode pe kuch likhne ka maan nehi dear. I am really sorry_

 **priya:** _thank you_

 **DSP:** _u didn't watch this? OOOOOO! Dekh lo Bhai, achha hai…. kafi achha hai. Specially, Duo moments r awesome…. Their fights…. Truly seems real & full of tension. Thank you dear. Wayse, loopholes kya tha is story me…_

 **Khushi:** _thank you dear_

 **shalu:** _thank you dear_

 **Angelbetu:** _aain! Humesha Daya sir hi sirf masti kar satke hai?….. Abhijeet sir bhi kuch kam nehi ji :) :)_ _thank you dear_

 **D:** _Daya sir aise hi bahat handsome hai…. koi bhi outfit unhe suit karta hai. But, it's just my opinion about that kurta. Bura mat manna plz, kafi funny bhi lag rahe the wo…. Yeh FW wale bhi…. Thora length aur barha deta unka kurte ka,kya aa jata! ha ha! Thank you for your review_

 **Srija:** _OOOOOO! That was dream part nah dear? Toh mai kaise ise aur continue karun? Is liye aab Daya sir ko phir se sona parega aur woh dream jahan pe chore the, wahi se phir se dekhna start karna parega! Mujhe nehi lagta itna darwaona dream unhone phir se dekhna pasand karenge ;) ;) Aur mai toh yeh OS likhi hoon. Aur kayse ise age le jaun! Ek request karun? plzzz aap bura mat manna….. mai apki yeh demand pending rakhun? Baad me kisi aur story DUO ka jhagra aur reunion pe form karungi…. chalega? Aur itni tariff! Thank you ji very much. Love youuuuu_

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** _thank you dear_

 **ABHICHARM:** _hayyyy….. itni tariff….. itna achha writer se…! Dear, aap kuch kam nehi ho ji :) aur isse mera intelligence ka kya lena- dena! Wayse thank you dear_

 **Purba:** _apko achha laga…. meri mehnat successful. Mai bahat tension me thi, kya pata…. Apko achha lagega ki nehi! But dear, it's an OS. Dusra chappy likhne ka koi plan nehi aur sayad space bhi nehi. Full proof ending toh ho gaya… ise aur kya khichun! Thank you dear, for the most precious review of this story :) :)_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Push:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _oh really! Thank you_

 **Bhumi:** _dear, it's just an OS. Sry…. Mai hi yeh kahin pe mention nehi ki thi. Wayse, review ke liye thank you_

* * *

 _Thank you all who have read this story & love it this much & reviewed it….. Thank you wholeheartedly :) :)_

 _Meri ongoing story_ _ **The Healing Touch**_ _ke all readers… jinhone iss story ko bhi read kiye hai….. mai aap sab se mafi mangna chahti hoon. Kuch wajah se mai late ho rahi hoon uss story ka update karne me. I am really sorry. Mai koshish kar rahi hoon, zitna zaldi ho sake use completely karne ka. Lekin sayad agla update aate aate next week ho jayega. Plzzz….. give me some time….. hope you support me all…. without throwing eggs or shoes!_

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
